Armies Against Me
by Screefox
Summary: Hermione's world is shattered by the actions of the one she loves. Who will be there to catch her when she falls? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Armies Against Me.

Disclaimer: In A perfect I would write Harry Potter rather than fan fics. But as this is not a perfect world I don't own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling I am just borrowing them. This story however is all mine so please don't pinch it or post it elsewhere.

Chapter One: Falling From Grace

**_Mary Jo don't you know you've got to learn to be alone_**

**_And though the pavement's beckoning now come away from that window_**

**_And as the water touches chin I let a little sunlight in._**

**_Yeah as the waves are crashing in I find a light to guide you in._**

It had been the middle of dinner, a beautiful affair for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione when it happened. As candlelight flickered over the smiling faces, the couples discussed life after Hogwarts, and, more specifically, their days. For Harry, the day consisted of training as an Auror under the best of the best. Generally, training would be long over for an Auror, but not for The Boy Who Lived. In a quirk of fate, Voldemort had seemed to vanish, weakened by a bolt of freak lightening on the battle field and apparating without warning. Whether he returned or not, Harry would be ready. For his fiancée, Ginny, life was learning to be a teacher; paid for in large by the money she made working in her brothers' joke shop. Her practical lessons would see her back at Hogwarts under the majority of her teachers. Hermione's day had been, by far, the best. Working with Severus Snape, she had helped create a cure for the side effects of the Crutacius curse, and today was the day it was proven by three other sources to work perfectly. But best of all, today was the day Ron was going to tell their friends that they planned to wed. Ron, however, was not having such a pleasant day. Being turned down for yet another training course as an Auror was never a pleasant experience, but recently he had also lost his job. He had worked at the Three Broomsticks to pay some bills until he was accepted, and yet, he had been fired, and all because of a snotty little Slytherin. It had been weeks ago, and day after day he went out and pretended. All to keep the bloody know-it-all happy.

A song came on, the music chosen earlier by Hermione as Ron sat brooding in the lounge, and was magically echoed through the room softly. "Who the hell sings this crap, 'Mione?" "Ron, don't you remember this song? Three nights ago you called it 'our song'... I... I just wanted to surprise you; you seemed to have had a bad day." Her voice wavered slightly as she moved to quickly change songs. "Well I guess I'd say anything to shut you up sometimes then, wouldn't I?" he was getting death glares from his sister, but he didn't care. "Y'know what, turn this crap off, its disgusting, all of it." Silently, angrily, Hermione Granger shook her head. "Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you can criticise me, Ronald Weasley. I asked you about all these songs, and you said they were fine!" "Will you shut the fuck up!" it had happened in an instant, and no one had time to stop him. His hand rose and fell, the blow knocking her to the ground, her hand moving in shock to her face, tenderly touching the area his fist connected with, eyes wide in fear and shock. Suddenly she stood and ran from the room. Only Ginny noticed as Harry rounded furiously on his former friend. Only Ginny noticed the sudden vanishing of all of Hermione's possessions in the room, and the soft pop that heralded an apparition. Only then did she join the angry men, fury written all over her face. Nobody noticed the small ring lying on the floor where Hermione had fallen.

Hermione, meanwhile, arrived at the rooftop of her workplace, sobbing brokenly and loudly as she curled into a ball and rocked softly, her tears and sobs quieting. She was alone, totally alone. Her family had died in Voldemort's reign of terror, and her friends? Now she had none. The Weasley's would forgive Ron anything, even a display of violence against a friend. Not even Ginny or George, her dearest friends, would choose her over their own flesh and blood. Harry would fight, for a while, but eventually the group would be reconciled. Her hand moved again to the bruise forming painfully on her face, touching the spot as though desperate to prove it all a bad dream. Sighing, she stood, the familiar knot of terror forming at the very thought of being so alone. _I can't be alone again._ She whimpered softly as she moved towards the ledge, suddenly curious as to the real height of the building. For nearly an hour she sat silently on the ledge, legs dangling over into the nothingness of vacant airspace. She had lost everything tonight, the man who loved her, her friends, her safety and security, her mind begged her to lose just one more thing, and end the pain. Tears falling, she moved to stand upon the ledge.

"Hermione? What... what are you doing?" Before she could react, strong hands touched her shoulder. "Please come down, the pavement holds nothing for you tonight. Come, you look like you need a drink." She nodded numbly and felt Severus Snape lead her away from the edge.

Ron Weasley had watched his sister pull many stunts in her life, but this was ridiculous. She had stormed off to the family home and told his family. Told his _mother_ about the fight. The family, the full family reunion, had hurried to chastise him, Mrs Weasley also arriving to care for the poor girl. She found the ring first. "What's this? Oh, Ron..." he stared at the ring angrily. "Little slut" he muttered to himself, until his mothers hand clouting him painfully upside the head reminded him of her presence.

Severus Snape had seen many things he would rather forget. Women beaten, raped and tortured in the name of sport, killed in the name of fun. But this was different. This wasn't a Deatheater's hand, it was a loved ones. Ronald Weasley had beaten his girlfriend, pure and simple. And as the sobbed confessions emerged, his vow to not hex Weasley lost its conviction. It was bad enough to beat a woman, but to beat her in front of an audience of her closest friends? He had never even known of a Deatheater stooping so low. The young woman sat shivering violently in his living quarters at Hogwarts, and he found himself suddenly glad they had worked in school grounds. "Come, Hermione, you look cold. Would you care for a hot bath? It might relax you a little." She didn't move, just stared brokenly ahead until he picked her up carefully and moved her to his bedroom. He was glad for the bottle of dreamless sleep he kept nearby at all times; giving her some and watching her fall slowly to sleep. With that, he removed her shoes and let her be. He needed to inform the Headmaster they had a guest.

"Find her, Harry, she'll listen to you. Tell her I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again, whatever, just bring her back." "Listen to yourself, Ron. You've hit your girlfriend, she's taken all her stuff and left you, and you want me to bring her back so you don't look bad! When did you turn into such a greasy bastard? Why would I bring a friend back to a man who doesn't care about her? Why would I do that, Ron?" The man glared defiantly. "Because otherwise I will." Sighing, Harry admitted defeat. "Alright, Ron, I'll look for her and see what's happening. Just don't go after her, ok? She'll be scared of you, and that never goes well when you're trying to repair a relationship. I'll send word to you when I can. And with that, he apparated, inwardly fuming. He'd tell Ginny exactly what was said in there, and then they'd decide how to handle it.

Professor Dumbledore looked upon the ghastly wound on the sleeping girl's face and sighed wearily. "I always knew he had a temper, but I never imagined he would use it like this..." "Albus, should we remove it before she wakes?" "No, Severus, I think we shall leave it as proof this was no dream." Wearily, the man looked to Severus. "You think she was planning to...jump?" The Potions Master nodded slowly. "Perhaps, then, Severus, it is time we offered her a teaching position, an underling under Minerva." Despite himself, Severus chuckled. "Those poor first years, now there will be cats and falcons awaiting them when the year begins." Laughing quietly, the pair left.

**A.N. Hi all this is my first posted Harry Potter fic so please leave me feedback I would love to here from you all. Though I will warn you flames will be met with biting sarcasm so please be nice (although constructive criticism would be appreciated). This story is completed and a sequel is in the works so I won't leave you hanging for the ending (not for too long anyway...)**

**-Screefox**


	2. Pieces of Falling

Chapter Two: Pieces of Falling

_So bring your armies against me my love_

_Infiltrate me with your spies_

_And implicate me, all lies_

_The world's not out to get you my love_

_I know it feels that way sometimes_

_Yet you don't need an army by your side_

_To fill your head with guns and bombs_

_Don't take too long, take too long_

"Hermione, dear, it's Albus, please wake up, we need to talk with you."

Sighing, the girl woke, staring at the older man in confusion before gulping and touching her face. "I thought it was just a dream."

"I wish it were so, Hermione."

Frowning, she stood and embraced the man. "I've missed you, Headmaster."

"Please, call me Albus. You're no longer a student here. How do you feel this morning?"

"As though I lost everything last night."

"I would like you to remain here, that is, unless you have somewhere else to stay."

"I don't need pity, Albus."

"Of course you don't, this has nothing to do with that bruise, Hermione, and everything to do with a new potion Severus is about to be given to work on. An antidote to the killing curse, which can either be used within an hour of the curse being used, or a counter curse. The Ministry says whichever he can manage; however, I wonder how useful the first would be if used by both sides."

"So you want me to stay and help him?"

"And help Minerva teach, if you would. You were always her brightest pupil, and I know she would like to spend as much time with a fellow animagus as possible, however, it is not mandatory that you do so. I would understand fully if you decided not to help her teach."

"I'd love to!" Albus beamed at her excited expression, his mind carried briefly back to better times, and a girl who he recalled every time he heard Miss Granger debate a topic. Sighing, he shook his head. It did no good to dwell in the past, after all.

"There is, however, the small matter of that bruise. If you wish it to vanish, it is your choice. We could not remove it without your consent."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I guess I forgot I was a witch last night," she smiled as she reached for her wand. Before the conversation could continue, the fire turned a shade of green, and an annoyed voice called from the fireplace.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Harry Potter is here searching for Hermione." The girl shuddered violently and looked at her former Headmaster nervously.

"Does he know she is here?"

"No, sir, but he suspects as much and is threatening to bring the entire Weasley clan if he doesn't get answers." His tone dripped with the unspoken desire to hex the young man into oblivion for wasting his time. Snape's threat, however, scared the young woman far more than Harry.

"Tell him that I will speak to him shortly, with you there as well, if that's alright, Severus."

The voice became amused, and replied instantly, "As you wish, Miss Granger. Floo down to my office, and I shall make him nervous until you arrive."

Laughing, she disconnected the floo and smiled at Albus. "I think I may have made a mistake letting Severus near Harry until I arrive. I wonder who will come off worse…" Grinning mischievously, the man bade his farewell and retreated. Casting a swift neatening spell, she opened the floo connection once more.

"Why does she want you here, Snape?"

"Possibly for protection, Potter, or have you forgotten that your dear friend beat her last night?"

"Of course I haven't you obnoxious git; I'm here to warn her!"

"Warn me of what, Potter?"

"Hermione?" He winced as he turned to face her, seeing the deep black of the mark on her face.

"To warn me about his right hook, perhaps? A bit late for that I'd argue."

"He sent me to look for you, said he'd track you down if I didn't."

"So now what? You'll run back and tell him where she is? He wouldn't make it through the door without being cursed by Minerva, at the very least. And, tell him from me, Potter, the woman is very inventive in her ways of punishing men like him."

"No, I won't tell him anything, but I needed to warn you, Hermione. Ginny stormed off to get Mrs Weasley, I guess she thought she couldn't do the Weasley rant nearly as well as her mother, and the rest of the family turned up to watch the show. And join in, of course. George especially, he actually punched Ron fair in the face! Ron tried to hit Ginny last night."

"What, she had the sense to duck, did she?" Hermione sighed, suddenly guilty for the comment. "Is she ok?"

"She's worried about you, everyone is. We're on your side, 'Mione. He won't be forgiven for this."

"As well he shouldn't. He has, after all, committed one of the Unforgivable's."

"But he hit her, not cursed her."

"Mister Potter, there are more than just curses under that title. Because of Voldemort, the curses have received rather a lot of attention. It was originally a code of honour, a set of rules governing how decent wizards behaved. Because women are somewhat physically weaker than their male counterparts, (here he eyed Hermione almost nervously, waiting for her usual tirade on women's rights. When none followed, he continued) it was decided that to physically harm one was unforgivable, because you were attacking a weaker being and that is without any honour. The level of superiority he displayed is yet another Unforgivable he committed last night. No gender is above another, and no gender should be treated as such. The oh-so famous curses were merely in a rule saying they should never be used."

"Will he get in any trouble?"

"Only from his family. His parents know the code, and live strongly by its rules. They will be most aggrieved by his failure to obey them. Unless you make a complaint, Hermione, the authorities can do nothing."

"Honestly, I don't think the authorities could do any more damage than an angry Molly Weasley. There's no need to make a complaint, but Harry, I want you to make it damn clear to him that I will never, ever go back to him. Ok? I will not bear the brunt of his temper tantrums; I don't care what the reasons behind them are. Yesterday was an important day for me, Harry. The potion had been cleared, found perfect. And last night we were meant to announce our engagement. It was never meant to end like this, but he brought this about, and I will **not** tolerate it."

Harry nodded, smiling proudly at the display of Gryffindor courage. "I was hoping you'd say that. Oh, Mrs Weasley asked me to give you this." He handed her a small box. "It's full of food and a note, and I think a little teddy bear from George, though I'm not sure how safe it is."

Grinning, she opened the box. "Please tell them I said thank you, and that I will be remaining here to work on some potions with Severus, but that I hope they will visit me from time to time."

"Ok… um, 'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I visit you, too?"

She hugged the boy tightly, tears threatening to spill. "Of course you can, Harry, everyone but Ron is welcome to visit whenever they want. But you had better warn him that the teachers will be notified about his actions, and should he enter here for no good reason, he will be in grave trouble." Severus, for his part, grinned evilly.

"Just, just be careful, ok? He's different, dangerous. Don't go near him."

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that, upon finding out his actions, the entire teaching body would cheerfully hex him into oblivion. I myself almost hope to see him just to practice my reduction spells on various parts of his anatomy. We will protect Miss Granger should the need arise. You have my word."

Harry stared for a moment before smiling at the older man. "Thank you. I should go before he gets suspicious. Take care, 'Mione." And with a parting smile, he left the room. The remaining pair watched as he hurried a safe distance from Hogwarts before apparating away.

"She said what?!"

"Ron, it's understandable. You left a pretty nasty bruise on her face…"

"I'll do a lot worse if she doesn't cut this crap out immediately. That's it. If she won't listen to you, she can listen to me."

"Ron, that's not a good idea, you heard what the teachers will do to you."

"They won't do it, Harry. I just want to talk to my fiancée."

"She's not your fiancée anymore, she gave back the ring!" Harry raised his arms in exasperation, noting the eye twitch Ron had developed since Hermione had left flaring up yet again.

"She'll take it back, Harry. She'll take it back." And with that, the red head apparated away.

"Dammit."

Hermione sat at the Teacher's table, talking happily with the teachers she had hardly seen since her graduation.

"So, tell me dear, how are the rest of your friends?"

"Well, Minerva, as you know, Ginny will be here next month as part of her training, but she will be under a different name: Mrs Potter."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! I guess you were right as usual, Albus." The old man grinned and continued his meal.

"Lemme see… Harry's training is coming along amazingly, he is quite the dedicated pupil, reminds me of me when I was a student here. Fred and George's joke shop is doing incredibly well, so well in fact that they've been asked by a few schools to supply a list of their jokes to save time figuring out the tricks during the year!"

Albus laughed heartily. After all, Hogwarts led that charge of schools. "I always knew those two would do well for themselves."

"Who else is there? Hmm, Luna is doing well at the Quibbler since her father was killed, they're receiving record sales. Seamus is…well, Seamus. He's engaged and living back home near his family. He's a fully trained Auror now. Most of my male friends are. After Hogwarts, I guess they all decided to join Harry in the fight. Even Draco is an Auror! His parents vanished mysteriously, and Draco is the heir of the Malfoy fortune. He and Harry have been doing assignments for months now, and getting along amazingly."

Severus smirked. "Close, Miss Granger, they _died_ in mysterious circumstances. His mother bitten by asps, his father brutally murdered."

"Oh."

"Has anyone heard what happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Arrested in their Death Eater attire outside a muggle residence." Snape shook his head in mock sadness as he spoke, smirking slightly as he continued. "They always were idiots."

The meal passed in this way, with old alliances being fondly remembered, and ideas for classes being discussed. Finally, though, a knock on the door broke their companionable discussions. Snape stood and moved to answer it. "Ronald Weasley, you are unwelcome here. Please leave." Hermione stood, face pale, and moved as far from the door as possible. Minerva spun to face her.

'Go wait in your room' she mouthed as she began striding towards the door. "Ronald Weasley, if you are still at that door when I get over there, I'll hex your underpants into blast-ended skrewts!" The woman boomed in her Scottish lilt, and Hermione grinned at the punishment threatened. Still, she ran to her rooms, closing the door and leaning against it nervously.

"I wondered when you'd scurry up here."

"Ron?"

Severus took untold joy in aiming his wand at his former student. Even more joy at the fact Minerva had now arrived, knowing full well she meant what she said

about her transfiguration abilities. Just as she fired off the charm, the figure of Ron vanished into a wisp of red smoke. "It was a trick!"

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed as he began running towards the staircases, the rest of the faculty in hot pursuit.


	3. Dragon's Blood Promises

Chapter Three: Dragon's Blood Promises

_Mary Jo don't you know I read the note on your pillow?_

_Was it signed in lipstick or signed in blood? I guess now I'll never know_

_Correct me now if I'm wrong seems bleeding hearts don't last that long_

_And our last words still echo on and honey now that you're gone_

By the time Severus and the other teachers arrived, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Minerva transformed into her feline form and began frantically searching for a sign of her former student's fate, and moments later, she found it, transforming back and looking nervously towards Severus. "There was a struggle," she whispered, pale and horrified. "There are feathers, she transformed and tried to escape out the window. There was magic used, there is a scorch mark on the wall over there…" her voice trailed off, she didn't need to remind any in the room that the only spells that left scorch marks were dark in nature.

Severus looked around the room before speaking. "He would have taken her alive; he isn't smart enough to take a body with him. Albus, get Potter and Miss Weasley here, if anyone knows where he would go, it would be those two." Albus walked towards the fireplace, grabbing floo powder and beginning to rally his troops. It was Severus who saw the small piece of paper barely protruding from under a pillow. **'She is mine'.** It was signed in red, a red which made Severus pale in horror before he caught the feint odour of dragon's blood. "Thank the Gods" he muttered softly, not realising he had spoken until Albus turned quizzically towards him. Shaking, he held up the note. "If he had signed it in his own blood the oath would be binding."

"Then let us be grateful that he is a coward." Ginny and Harry emerged from the blazing green fire and moved towards Severus.

"What the hell happened?"

It was Madam Hooch who answered. "He got her. We failed." The room fell silent, tears trickling down Ginny's pale face.

"Where would he take her?"

Harry paused. "The Leaky Cauldron. He was planning to take her there for the weekend, but never cancelled the booking. I'll kill him. If he touches her, I'll kill him."

Severus almost smiled. "Let me assure you there is a long line of people waiting to make his last moments excruciating. Harry, Ginny, Minerva, we should go."

"He'll kill her if he sees you, Snape!"

"That is exactly why he won't see me."

"And Minerva?"

"I have heard her threaten many wife beaters with transfigured boxers. I have always wished to see it. We should go." The four opened the floo network and

hurriedly exited Hermione's room, the sheet of paper falling unseen to the floor.

The room was dark when Hermione opened her eyes slightly, trying to figure out her surroundings without alerting her captor to her consciousness. She was tied to a bed, but it was not her bed. It was old and hard and reminded her of the beds at the Leaky Cauldron. She paused, running through the scenario in her mind, frantically trying to remember the last few moments at Hogwarts. Flying… she had transformed herself into a falcon and dove for the window, but then nothing. Her thoughts were returned to the present by the feel of cold metal against her neck. Her eyes flew open in shock, and she eyed her former friend nervously. "Ron? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" His fist was her only reply, and she whimpered softly. As he spoke next, his fist accented his words.

"You think you can just up and leave me whenever you want? You're mine, 'Mione. No one can save you, and no one wants to. YOU ARE MINE!" He grabbed a handful of her chestnut hair and dragged her face towards his painfully. A loud knock gave him pause, and he grabbed his wand off a bedside table and moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry. I had to come warn you, let me in. It'll give you away if I'm found here." Slowly, Ron opened the door, letting Harry walk through. A stunning brown hawk rested on his arm as he entered, and Ron eyed it suspiciously. "I've been asked to search the area for you, and to alert the Auror's when I do. That's what the bird is for." Ron nodded and ushered him to a chair. "Where is she, Ron."

"Bedroom."

"Is she ok?" Ron shrugged absently. "Can I leave the bird in there? Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll peck her fucking eyes out." Ron grinned and beckoned him to do so, and Harry opened the door and beckoned the bird inside, pointedly refusing to look at the softly crying girl on the bed.

"So, Harry, what's with the change of heart? I thought you hated me for hitting her."

Hermione looked at the bird sadly, her mind spinning painfully. "I wish you could help me" she muttered sadly to the bird, tears falling silently, "because as soon as Harry leaves he's going to kill me." The bird flew off the coat rack it had perched upon, and dazedly she watched it change into the form of Severus Snape.

"Can you transform?" He asked her softly as his fingers worked to untie her bonds. She shook her head, groaning at the effort, and he watched her eyes roll back as a wave of spasms shook her body. "So he used the Crutacius," Severus whispered as he removed a small vile from his robes and emptied its contents into her open mouth. Her body stopped convulsing, her eyes closing almost peacefully as the dark of unconsciousness claimed her. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and moved away from her, opening the window and transforming.

"Now?"

He shook his head. "There is a complication. She's unconscious, she can't transform."

"Then what the hell do we do now?"

"Pray for a miracle, I'd say. What about you, George?"

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?"

"Came in for a drink. What's going on?"

"He kidnapped Hermione; we're trying to rescue her. We can't without help… can you help us?" It was George who moved forward first.

"What do I have to do?"

"Climb the outside of this building and get her out of here and to a hospital."

For his part, the red head seemed unaware of the difficulty of the task. "Easy."

Severus nodded, throwing him a shimmering piece of cloth. "Invisibility cloak. You'll need it." Transforming, Severus flew off, leaving George to follow as quickly as possible.

"What was that all about?"

"George had a massive crush on Hermione in school." Ginny explained to Minerva, watching the woman smile sadly.

"Bugger crush, he's in love with her, always has been." Fred watched his brother leave, sighing loudly. Grinning, Minerva took her leave, transforming into a cat and moving fluidly through the late night crowd.

"That's our cue, Fred." Ginny muttered, standing and moving towards the back of the room. "Now we get to watch the fun."


	4. Running With Scissors Blindfolded

Chapter Four: Running with Scissors Blindfolded

_So bring your armies against me my love_

_Infiltrate me with your spies_

_Implicate me, all lies_

_The world's not out to get you my love,_

_I know it feels that way sometimes_

_Yet you don't need an army by your side_

_To fill your head with guns and bombs_

_Don't take too long, take too long._

"Drink?"

"Hell yeah." Standing, Ron moved towards the bedroom, to a table holding a mini bar.

"Name your poison."

"Blood orange." Nodding, Ron went to work preparing the brew, not noticing eyes watching him carefully. _Buy us time, Potter. Pander to his views, do whatever you must, just keep him away from her as long as possible._ Snape's words echoed through his mind, and he found himself wondering again if she had been rescued yet. _Soon, Potter, you'll know soon,_ he reminded himself sternly. A drink was thrust into his hands, he realised he hadn't paid close enough attention to the concoction as it were made, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, lost in thought."

Severus watched the younger man climb through the window, noting the lack of exertion in the task, and transformed, helping him into the room as silently as possible. "Get her out and to a hospital, apparate."

"Why didn't you?"

"I had to be here when Ron walks through that door. The others will be here in a minute, untie her. When they arrive, I need you to apparate, get her to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Dumbledore will be expecting you. Ready?" George nodded.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"As long as you get her to Howarts, she will be fine, George." Had George been able to think clearly, he would have noticed with some shock that there was not a trace of venom in his former Potion Master's voice, only concern. Before he could reply though, a tabby jumped effortlessly through the window, followed by grunts from an invisible source which sounded suspiciously like his twin. Grinning, Fred and Ginny removed the invisibility cloak Minerva had left for them and winked at George.

"It's time to go, George," Minerva smiled softly. "Guard her well." Nodding, he apparated, the noise echoing explosively in the silent room. They waited.

"Why aren't you drinking that?"

"I figured just after you made it that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because when I go back to the Ministry, they'll suspect I let you go if I smell of alcohol. They'll dose me up to get me to tell the truth, and we don't want that." A loud bang, almost a pop, shattered the still of the room before a shrill cry of avian alarm echoed.

"What the fuck was that?" Ron cried, jumping from his chair and racing towards the bedroom. Grinning, Harry followed. _Show time._

Ron slammed open the door, not checking his surroundings as he eyed the bed furiously, wand at the ready. A tabby cat with patches on its eyes which looked suspiciously like glasses eyed him haughtily, and he swore loudly. The bird began to shimmer, transforming into the menacing image of Severus Snape. "It's over, Ron. Give up. You can't apparate out of here."

Ginny moved in front of the teachers, pleading with her brother quietly. "We want to help you, but we can't until you let us. Put down your wand, Ron."

"Fuck you."

"I'll warn ye once, Ronald Weasley, put that wand down or I'll transfigure ye a nasty surprise." With a fluid movement, Ron cast his spell, Crutacius, on Ginny, watching her fall to the ground with a satisfying thud. She didn't scream, and he upped the power in annoyance. Still she bit her lip to keep from crying out, a thin trickle of blood running down her pale skin.

"Expelliarmus!" The bellow came from behind, giving Ron no time to block it as he was slammed to the ground, his wand landing in Harry's hand. Ginny stopped convulsing instantly and curled into a small ball, Severus moving to look after her. "Don't you touch her," Harry growled, eyeing his former friend with pure hatred. "You sick bastard."

Slowly Ron struggled to his feet, eyeing Harry warily. "I'm unarmed, _Potter_, you won't touch me." He sounded eerily like Lucius Malfoy as he spat out the name, and Severus looked up swiftly, alarmed.

"Watch him, Harry…" It was all he had time to say.


	5. Secrets of Whispers

Chapter Five: Secrets of Whispers

_Oh Just one last thing before I go I never meant to hurt you so_

_I need you now, you turn away, I'm falling down I ask today._

_Just one last thing before I go I never meant to hurt you so_

_I said it once; I'll say it once again_

The group watched on in horror as Ron bounded towards Minerva, grabbing her and thrusting a knife against her neck. She stilled, eyeing her captor dangerously. "Let me go this instant Ronald."

"Or what? You'll deduct house points?"

"No, or else I'll do this." she flicked her wrist as she spoke, glowering as he lessened his grip.

"What the hell did you do?" He went to grab her as she moved away, and she smirked evilly.

"I'd stay still if I were ye. They're blast ended skrewts, and they don't like it when ye move. Put down the knife, son, and I'll transfigure them back." He dropped the knife, watching as she flicked her wrist to transfigure them away.

George ran through the gates of Hogwarts, the still body in his arms, his heart racing. He was exhausted. Having hit the ground running, he had apparated as close to the school as possible, though it still meant clearing the Forbidden Forest at a desperate pace. "Dumbledore! Madam Pomfrey!" He bellowed in desperation as he flew up the stairs, wondering vaguely if he were about to have a heart attack. He arrived at the Infirmary as the pair ran towards him in alarm.

"How is she?"

"She won't wake up… help her!" Poppy nodded and levitated Hermione to a bed as George slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Where are the others?"

"Still there. Snape… he told me to… get her here." He panted in reply to the Headmaster's questions. Patting the boy on the head, Albus moved towards the frantic mediwitch.

"Poppy?"

"She'll be fine, Albus." She eyed George carefully before she spoke again. "Maybe we should go prepare for other arrivals, Albus. George, would you keep an eye on her?" He nodded as the pair left, Albus looking thoughtfully at George as he moved to Hermione's side.

"You had the right girl all right, Albus, but you predicted the wrong Weasley." Albus merely smiled one of his more secretive smiles and led her away.

Ron smiled evilly at the group. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"I understand perfectly, _Voldemort_." Severus moved from the girl, subtly shielding the rest of the group as they collectively gasped.

"Ah, Severus," Ron's voice hissed darkly, "I see you're still miles ahead intellectually. Unfortunately, as ever, your realisations come far too late to be of any practical use."

"An interesting trick, definitely, but of no real use, is it? Being stuck in that body, oh how the mighty hath fallen." Severus' eyes glittered in amusement.

"My unfaithful one, I can smell the fear as it radiates from you. You're afraid, not for yourself, but for the others. Perhaps I shall start by killing the girl." His gaze flickered over Ginny, a small, cruel smile playing on his pale features.

Ginny whimpered softly, but stared at him defiantly. "Tom Riddle, we meet again. Don't you remember me? You linked yourself to me years and years ago."

"I recall you, child, but I have never linked myself with so lowly a creature."

"Then what is this?" She retorted in annoyance, "Because it looks suspiciously like you in the body of my idiot brother."

He laughed. "This isn't linking, this is possessing. He, or his soul, is lying quivering within, unable to do a thing. Rather like you were, girl." He turned to Severus and Minerva next, grinning evilly as he looked them over. "I'll admit, though, the mudblood was a rather… satisfying conquest. She didn't suspect a thing at first, until it started to hurt. The first time…" he eyed Harry menacingly as he continued, "I forced her, she begged me to stop. Reminded me they were planning to wait till after the wedding. Bled for hours, and just sat rocking in the corner… Then you came to dinner."

"Enough!" Ginny stood menacingly before Voldemort, sizing him up and giving the impression she found him a less than adequate opponent. "You think that's enough to throw us?" Looking around, it was obvious that, yes, it was, but still she continued. "Now, as I recall, you're part mudblood yourself, so I wouldn't be so high and fucking mighty about it! I was also speaking when you interrupted me to spout this nonsense, and that, mudblood, is the height of rudeness when in the company of a pureblood." She watched with morbid satisfaction at the fury on his face. The rest of the group watched on in pure shock, even as Harry, Fred and Severus subtly and instinctively moved towards each other. "You linked with me because you are housed in the body of my brother, and if you look at your hand you'll understand how." A scar stretched across the palm of Ron's hand, and Voldemort eyed it quizzically. "It's called being blood brothers. It means that you, because you are housed within that body, are held to the same conditions as Ron." She sniggered slightly before she continued, eyes glittering maliciously. "You are so screwed. Scared yet?" Her voice was deadly quiet, but echoed through the still room.

"Never."

"Now!" Severus boomed as he fired of the Crutacius curse, echoed by Harry and Fred. Ron's body fell to the floor convulsing. Ginny shrieked in surprise, but Minerva moved to hold her.

"Hush, dear. They're just weakening him."

"Hermione, please wake up." George whispered as he stroked her hair tenderly, tears rolling down his face. "I wish you'd come to me when this happened. I would have done anything, anything, to protect you from him. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay with him; I should have had the guts to tell you. This is all my fault. Maybe if I had told you every single day that I loved you… you wouldn't have stayed with him. Maybe you'd have been with me, and he'd never be able to touch you. Please come back to me, I can't lose you again."

Ron panted as he looked up at Harry. "It's me, Harry." The three wizards paused their casting and eyed him warily. "I need… I need you to do something for me, Harry. I need you to tell her that I'm so, so sorry. Tell her it wasn't me, Harry, please. I don't want her to be angry at me anymore. Tell her I tried to fight him, but he said he'd kill her if I didn't. He said she'd live through if I submitted. I never thought he'd hurt her like this. Please, tell her it wasn't me; that I never wanted to hurt her. Promise me you will."

"Of course, Ron, but you can tell her yourself soon."

"No I can't, Harry. You have to kill me."

"What? I can't…"

"He's in me; he's trapped in me… he lives while in me. Please… No, he lies, Potter. He wants the pain to end. But if he dies, I'll just move to someone else. Let him live and I'll let him go."

"You don't make deals unless you've been dealt the losing hand, Voldemort." Severus spoke quietly. "He'll die either way. If The Weasley's break the spell they apparently have over you, he'll die and you'll live. Admit it."

"Can you really take that chance, Potter?"

Minerva looked to Severus before she spoke. "Harry, I'm sorry but Severus is right. Either way Ron will die. But you now decide whether he dies a hero or a victim." Harry didn't move.

"It isn't his choice," Fred moaned softly, looking at the sobbing form of his sister, "It's left to Ginny and I. Ron has already cast his vote… Ginny?"

"Is he really going to die either way?" Severus nodded sombrely. "Then let him be a hero." Fred nodded, tears falling over his freckled face as he screamed the killing curse at the top of his lungs before falling to his knees, sobbing. Ten minutes passed before anyone could move.


	6. The Dark That Stains

Chapter Six: The Dark that Stains

_Bring your armies against me my love_

_Infiltrate me with your spies and_

_Implicate me, all lies_

_The world's not out to get you my love,_

_I know it feels that way sometimes_

_Yet you don't need an army by your side_

_Fill your head with guns and bombs_

_Don't take too long, take too long._

_Fill your head with guns and bombs don't take too long, take too long._

Moments after George's confession, Hermione awoke, terrified, before remembering Severus was there. She looked around her surroundings, noting they had drastically changed, and it was George, not Snape, who guarded her sleep. He looked at her, his brown eyes meeting her own worriedly. "Y… you're awake. Blimey, n… never thought you would."

"I thought it was a dream. All a dream." Her words ended in a choked sob as George moved to hold her.

"I know, I'm so sorry, 'Mione."

She looked at him a moment before continuing, "I heard you." He gulped visibly and reddened.

"Musta been the charms or something. I haven't said a thing…"

She looked at him sadly. "Pity."

He stared at her in surprise. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I had the biggest crush on you in school."

"What? Why?"

"You were always so nice to me. Even when Ron and Harry were mean to me in first year, you were there. Remember meeting in the library each night? All the times we'd sit and you'd help me research assignments…" He nodded sadly and looked at the bruise on her face.

"I wanted to kill him when I got there. I hated him. I hated my own brother, wanted to kill him. What the hell does that make me?"

"I don't know."

"I… I should go. This isn't right… you're upset and hurt and you don't know what you're saying…"

Her eyes widened in terror. "Please don't. I'm so scared of being all alone…" Nodding, he moved to sit on the edge of her bed, and the pair talked until she fell asleep.

Fred curled himself into a ball, his back against the brickwork as he rocked, his eyes never leaving the still form of his younger brother. "I killed him… I killed Ron." He looked up at Harry without seeming to see him. Severus moved to him, handing him a small bottle.

"Drink this, Fred. It'll take the pain away." Nodding, the red haired man swallowed down the mix, his rocking slowing until finally he slept. "How is Miss Weasley?" Harry by now held the sobbing girl in his arms, soothing her as best he could.

"She'll be ok."

"Minerva, we need to get them to Hogwarts, now. Get the floo powder."

"No! It can't be true, it can't!"

"Ron's dead?" George sat heavily upon Hermione's bed, freckles standing out against his deathly pale skin. "How?"

"Killing Voldemort. 'Mione, he wanted me to tell you… that he was sorry. He loved you." The girl sobbed, falling against George's chest as grief washed over her. For his part, Ron's older brother sat silently, offering what comfort he could. Albus and Harry walked from the room, deeply shaken.

Molly and Arthur Weasley walked slowly into Hogwarts, Charlie and Bill following at a distance, heads bowed. The body of their youngest son lay in some unnamed funeral home, and it was time to see their living family. Molly clung to her husbands jacket, as though terrified he was about to leave her as well, but straightened herself as Albus neared them. "Molly, Arthur, I am sorry for your loss…" he began before falling silent. There was nothing that could be said to ease the pain, and all present knew it. Moments later, Albus continued, greeting the Weasley sons before moving on with the conversation "Perhaps you should speak to Severus and Minerva before you go in, it may answer your questions better than your children can. Unfortunately, though not surprising, neither are handling the death well." Nodding, the group followed Dumbledore into a small room. Inside, Severus and Minerva sat stoically, eyes downcast. Neither spoke. "Molly and Arthur are here to speak with you."

The pair looked up, devastated, and Molly sobbed brokenly. "What happened? Please tell me what happened…" Minerva whimpered softly, and thus Severus related the tale, straightening and focusing his gaze upon the back wall of the room.

"Voldemort possessed Ron, though we were all unaware of it. That is the cause of his drastic shift in behaviour. He kidnapped Hermione, and we went to rescue her with Mister… with Harry and Ginny. There was a setback, and when Fred and George arrived, we made use of their offered services. Ron, Voldemort, used the Crutacius on Hermione, she was seriously injured but George was sent to bring

Hermione here, which he did. He did not witness what happened next. Voldemort used the same spell on Ginny, though Harry disarmed him. He began taunting us all, but Ginny stood up to him, giving us time to regroup. She took him by surprise; he was too shocked to do anything…"

"She stood up to him and called him a mudblood…" Minerva added, a hint of pride mingling with the sadness in her voice. "If it weren't for Ginny, we may all have been killed. You should be most proud of her courage."

"We used Crutacius…"

"We?"

"Harry, Fred and myself, and eventually, Ron emerged. He informed us that if he died, Voldemort would die with him, and begged Harry to kill him. Harry couldn't, wouldn't. It wasn't his choice, as Fred pointed out. It was a choice for the Weasley's, and Ron had made his choice. His siblings followed his lead."

"Who… who killed him?" Severus began to say it was him, but Minerva cut him off.

"Fred killed him, Molly. I'm so sorry."

"He killed his brother?! How? How could he kill Ron?" Molly wailed, hysterical.

"How dare you," Minerva bellowed, eyes hardened with fury. "You think you're feeling pain? Fred just committed an act that will haunt him for the remainder of his life, and you're angry at him? Ron had a choice, a horrible, horrible choice. No matter what happened, he would die, Molly. He would die if Voldemort left his body, and would die if he didn't. He chose to die a hero rather than a casualty, and Fred allowed him that final dignity. He killed his brother rather than let him suffer indefinitely at the hands of Voldemort, who had full and utter control of his body. Voldemort was torturing him, Molly, by raping and beating the love of his short life. There was no way Ron could survive, think about that before you go in there and inflict another hell upon that poor boy's shoulders." With that, she stormed from the room, the regretful sobs of Molly no comfort to her.

Severus stood stiffly and began to walk from the room, turning to look at the mother once more before he left. "You've already lost one son today, Molly. For the love of God don't let Fred go. He needs you." He was gone before she could reply.

Severus stalked down the hall, a mask of anger firmly in place. A light tap on his shoulder, however, got his attention, the mask slipping away without notice. "Mister Weasl…George… to what do I owe this surprise?"

"I heard what you told my parents just then… I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why did you call us by our first names? You never have before."

Severus paused before answering. "Too much has happened for there to be such formality, don't you agree? And after all, with all the Weasley's involved, the story would be quite confusing…" he eyed the boy almost warmly, a wry grin flickering over his features.

"So… did he really die a hero?"

"I have seen many heroic acts, Lilly Potter for example, and Ron's death shall be remembered with Lilly's. We were fortunate enough with Harry to have a Boy Who Lived. We all thought, all expected, it would be he who finally defeated Voldemort, and that he would continue to live on afterwards. But your brother was unfortunate enough to become trapped in the Dark Lord's web. My best guess is that he was targeted in order to hurt Harry emotionally, but Ron was stronger than Voldemort ever thought he could be. And now he is dead, he has died a martyrs death, but he has, with the help of your twin, saved the wizarding and muggle worlds. For the rest of time, people will remember him as a hero who died to save us all." George turned and walked away. Even his new found respect for the Potions Master wouldn't allow a tear to fall in the man's presence. For his part, Severus was also grateful… for all the same reasons.

**Authors Note:** Yes, I know that it took forever to get the rest of this story up. SORRY!! I'd list the reasons, but I doubt you'd all believe them! Anyway, yes, I know there are some obvious questions raised: for example, why have George run when he could floo? Easy. They needed the noise to be shocking enough to bring Ron running, unprepared. The sound of someone saying 'Hogwarts' would give him warning. But if she was seriously hurt…? Yeah, yeah, I know, but Sev has been Potion Master for ages, so surely he'd have at least some Medi-Witch training, seeing as he had to deal with idiot students for a living, and the dungeons are far from the infirmary. And yes, I know how sentimental it got in parts, but then, it builds towards the next instalment. It's still in the works, though, sorry! Being at uni, I haven't gotten to write as much as I wanted to. Hopefully, though, it will be posted much more often than this was. Once again, sorry for that.

More importantly, though, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They meant so much to me. I was going though my email on a bad day, and read through and absolutely loved them all! You all rock! Thanks for the feedback!


End file.
